


Hi, I'm Bi

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Pride, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: Adrien likes Luka. Adrien likes Ladybug. After an experience with a homophobic counselor, Adrien decides to come out as bi. But as Chat Noir.But what will happen?





	Hi, I'm Bi

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic I wrote because #PrideMonth and I-watched-Captain-Hardrock-again-syndrome. I ship Lukadrien and the Love Square. Is that bad?

For Adrien, life was rough. Not only was he missing his mother and his father was cold and strict, but his love life was very complicated and secretive. 

As Adrien, he loved Luka, a member of his band he sometimes played with, Kittysection. But as his superhero identity, Chat Noir, he loved Ladybug, his partner. 

Adrien was bisexual, but he hated having nobody to talk about to his feelings. He didn't tell Luka about Ladybug, or Ladybug about Luka. He, of course, didn't tell his father. But he couldn't talk to his friends about it, as he saw the bullying his classmates, Rose and Juleka, got at school and in public for their relationship. Once Adrien and Luka kissed, and the other people that saw yelled, "SIN!" Another time, Chat Noir and Ladybug kissed, the tourists who saw cheered. 

He didn't understand how he got love for one relationship but hate for another, even though he loved Luka and Ladybug the same. 

Adrien needed to talk, so he went to an online site, talk.mode, to talk with a counselor to vent about his feelings. Little did he know that it wasn't going to help at all.

Talk.mode Chat #901

COUNSELOR: Hello! What's on your mind?

GUEST: I'm a boy who likes two people, a boy and a girl. I'm bisexual.

COUNSELOR: Pick the girl.

GUEST: I wasn't going to ask about that...

COUNSELOR: I don't want to talk about sin. Goodbye.

Tears filled Adrien's face as he saw the final message the counselor left for him. 

He was sick of people treating love as sin. Love was love, and that was that. He needed someone to trust him and accept him, but it wasn't going to be in his family, house, Paris or France.

_Wait. Paris. France._

Adrien went back on his phone, and went to text Ladybug.

CHAT NOIR: I have a secret that I want all of France to know. 

LADYBUG: Our identities must remain secret. Sorry, kitty.

CHAT NOIR: No, it's something else, and it would truly help if I let the cat out of the bag.

LADYBUG: OK, we'll go to the Eiffel Tower tonight and do it. I'll tell the news people to cover it.

CHAT NOIR: Ok, thanks! Love you, Bugaboo.

It was official- Chat Noir was coming out as bisexual that night.  _W_ _hat if people don't accept me? Wait, it's Chat Noir, they probably would still be stone monsters without him._

 

* * *

 

It was a Parisian night full of rain, but Chat Noir saw a huge crowd of people and umbrellas surrounding the Eiffel Tower. As he came closer, his heart started beating faster and faster, but with the exception of a couple confused tourists, the crowd gasped. Or maybe it was just thunder.

He landed right next to Ladybug, who gave him a hug. 

"Is this really your identity, or just a rickroll?"

"Neither, Bugaboo. I hope you'll still like me after this." With that, Chat Noir approached the crowd.

Microphones were pointed.

Cameras came into his face. 

_Should I do this?_

"Hi."

_Should I?_

_What if I mess this up?_

_This will help out so many kids._

_Here we go..._

"I'm bisexual. I like Ladybug as a superhero, and a boy as my civilian self. It's hard to deal with discrimination, but love is love and I know that what I'm doing makes me happy. More people should start accepting others, and if someone needs help, don't just discriminate because they like the same gender, or both, or none. And, for all of the LGBTQ+ youth that is listening to me right now, keep doing you. Keep on being your awesome self, and don't change just because someone said it's bad or anything. It's love. It's good." 

A clap of thunder started the standing ovation that lasted for five minutes. 

Ladybug ran to Chat Noir under the cover of applause. "I love you for you, and I won't stop loving you." 

"Thanks, m'lady."

* * *

The next day, Adrien and Luka walked to the store together, smiling and holding hands.

"Did you hear the speech?"

"What one?"

"No, The Speech. Have you been living under a rock for the past twelve hours? Chat Noir's bi! He even gave a freaking speech on how people need to accept us more!"

"Oh yeah, that one! Well, Luka, I'm not gay. I'm bi, too!"

"Are you Chat Noir?"  
  
"No, it's just a coincidence that I decided to come out to you right after what you call The Speech."

The two boys kissed, and for the first time ever, no dirty looks were given in public.

 


End file.
